Spotkamy się w Massachusetts
by Satanachia Jaeger
Summary: — Będę się smażył w piekle… — mamrocze nieświadomie, na co Ben śmieje się krótkim szczeknięciem i dodaje: — Ja już to robię. — Ma przy tym taką minę, od której Kevinowi przewraca się w żołądku.


**Spotkamy się w Massachusetts**

— Ratujmy Ziemię! — Ben nieco chwiejnie wstaje ze stołka i rozkłada ręce, jakby próbował objąć zdecydowanie trzeźwiejszego od niego, gotowego do wyjścia z baru Kevina. — Tylko na niej jest piwo! — dodaje bełkotliwie i z radosnym, pijackim uśmiechem zatacza się na Levina, który niemal odruchowo przytrzymuje go w pionie.

— Tobie już chyba wystarczy. — Kevin wolną ręką wygrzebuje z kieszeni kilka dolców i rzuca je na blat, w stronę rozbawionego barmana, i wyprowadza z baru zataczającego się Tennysona, który zdecydowanie dzisiaj przeholował.

Boże, Gwen ich zabije.

— Stary, wiesz, sze cię uwielbiam? — artykułuje dziwnie wyraźnie Ben, gdy przystanęli przed samochodem, a Kevin kontempluje swoje szanse dojechania do akademików i nie zabicia ich po drodze. — Seryjnie cię uwielbiam. — Chłopak klepie Kevina po ramieniu i opiera się ciężko o maskę samochodu, gdy jakimś cudem wmanewrował się między niego a Dziecinkę. — Normalnie mógłbym... Ej, co robisz?! — Kevin odciąga go za bluzę od samochodu i pcha przed siebie, by zaczął w miarę sensownie iść.

— Idziemy z buta. Nie będę cię później wywlekał z wozu.

— Wywlekał — prycha Ben i grozi mu palcem. — Wywlekać to sobie moszesz...

— Możesz — poprawia go automatycznie i znów go szturcha, na co Ben, mamrocząc jakieś inwektywny, zaczyna chwiejnie iść w stronę akademików. Dobrze, że były podobne Rzymowi - wszystkie drogi w centrum prowadziły do nich.

— Moszesz - sroszesz! — mamrota Tennyson, po czym przystaje gwałtownie. — Ej, ale wiesz, sze ja tak serio? — Odwraca się w stronę Kevina, chwyta go za ramię i przytrzymuje w miejscu. — Tak serio-serio, sze ja ten?

— Że ty co? — pyta Kevin. Ben marszczy brwi, jakby szukając odpowiednich słów.

— No, sze cię uwielbiam. No kocham cię normalnie, stary. — Ben kołysze się na piętach, lekko zdenerwowany. — Tak serio-serio — mówi powoli, jakby to miało pomóc Kevinowi w ogarnięciu całej jego wypowiedzi. — Tak no wiesz, no… — dodaje, gdy zauważa, że Kevin wciąż nic nie łapie.

— Idiota — kwituje w końcu Ben i Kevin nie jest do końca pewien jak to się stało, ale nagle ma ręce pełne Tennysona, którego język już zdążył wkraść się w jego usta i niech go szlag, bo to wcale nie jest obrzydliwe. A powinno być, Kevin dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że całowanie się z kuzynem własnej dziewczyny [i]powinno[/i] być co najmniej obrzydliwe i złe, i że dla ludzi jego pokroju jest zapewne wydzielone specjalne miejsce w piekle, ale nie jest w stanie o tym myśleć, gdy Ben niemal mruczy, kąsając go w wargę.

Jezu Chryste.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili papka, którą obecnie jest jego mózg, zbiera się w sobie na tyle, żeby nakazać ciału odsunięcie się od Tennysona.

— Będę się smażył w piekle… — mamrocze nieświadomie, na co Ben śmieje się krótkim szczeknięciem i dodaje:

— Ja już to robię. — Ma przy tym taką minę, od której Kevinowi przewraca się w żołądku.

Do akademików docierają w ciszy, przerywanej tylko przez mijające ich niekiedy samochody.

Od progu wita ich niemożliwie wściekła Gwen, która, nie przebierając w słowach, ruga ich za szlajanie się po nocach bóg wie gdzie. Przyjmują to spokojnie i z pokorą, chociaż Ben chwieje się lekko, wyraźnie zmęczony; Kevin stara się na niego nie patrzeć, za to skupia się na dłoni Gwen, która miga mu co chwila przed oczami.

— Co ci się stało? — dziewczyna przesuwa palcem po jego dolnej wardze i Kevin dopiero teraz zaczyna odczuwać pieczenie; Ben musiał go drasnąć.

— Kufel był wyszczerbiony — kłamie bez zastanowienia, a ruda kiwa głową, najwyraźniej przyjmując takie wyjaśnienie.

— Idę spać — burczy gdzieś obok Ben i odpycha się od ściany, o którą się dotąd opierał i przebywa te kilka kroków przez maleńki salonik, by zwalić się ciężko na kanapę.

Leżakująca na niej do tej pory Zed skomle cicho, gdy zostaje bezceremonialnie zepchnięta na dywan.

— Z tobą porozmawiam rano — odgraża mu się Gwen i machnięciem dłoni wygania go do łazienki - śmierdzącego fajkami i piwem nie wpuści go do łóżka.

* * *

><p>Budzi go zapach kawy i trzeszczące, kuchenne radio, które powinien naprawić już miesiąc temu.<p>

Drapie się w zarośnięty policzek i niechętnie zwleka z łózka; nieuważny uderza biodrem o wiecznie wysuniętą półkę i syczy z bólu, gromiąc mebel wzrokiem.

Zatrzaskuje wściekłym ruchem komodę i wychodzi z maleńkiego pokoiku, na który składa się głównie łóżko i dwadzieścia centymetrów wolnej przestrzeni między nim a cholerną szafką, której szuflada tylko czeka, żeby go zabić.

Już w przedpokoju słyszy jak szuflada wysuwa się z przeraźliwym skrzypieniem.

Ją też naprawi. Ewentualnie rozwali do końca i wyrzuci przez okno, ale przynajmniej będzie mógł zapomnieć o porannych atakach.

— Dzień dobry. — Wita stojącą przy aneksie kuchennym Gwen cmoknięciem w policzek, ale dziewczyna odwraca nieco głowę i patrzy na niego złym spojrzeniem. Kevin odsuwa się od niej, unosząc dłonie w geście kapitulacji. Najwidoczniej wczorajsze wciąż nie zostało mu zapomniane.

Rozgląda się po pokoiku i drapie za uchem wciskającą mu pysk w dłonie Zed , przez chwilę nie mogąc dociec czego mu w tej scenerii brakuje.

— Gdzie Ben? — pyta orientując się nagle, co zniknęło - plecak turystyczny Tennysona, który do tej pory walał się w pobliżu szafki na buty.

— Rook wpadł po niego koło piątej. Mają jakąś robotę w Minnesocie — odpowiada Gwen i odwraca się w jego stronę, wycierając szmatką krawędź wypełnionego kanapkami talerza, upaćkaną czymś czerwonym. Kevin podejrzewa, że pomidorem, zważywszy na to, że w rogu blatu wciąż leżą jego smętne resztki.

— Mówił coś? — pyta z pozoru obojętnie i odbiera od niej talerz, by dziewczyna miała wolne ręce i zabrała na stoliczek w salonie dwa kubki z kawą. Moszczą się na swoich zwyczajowych miejscach i przez chwilę panuje między nimi komfortowa cisza, nim Gwen decyduje się odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie.

— Mówił coś o robalu. — Kevin niemal upuszcza trzymaną w dłoni kanapkę. Nie mógł jej powiedzieć, cholera, no nie mógł. — Podobno był całkiem duży i _kolczasty_.

Kurwa, zrobił to.

— Nie wiem o czym mówisz — odpowiada szybko i pakuje do ust cała kanapkę, licząc na to, że to odwiedzie Gwen od drążenia tematu, co zwykle nie skutkuje, jednak Kevin nigdy nie przestanie udawać głupiego jako swojego domyślnego manewru obronnego.

— Obiecałeś — mówi Gwen i mieści w tym słowie całą swoją dezaprobatę. Kevin przesuwa bliżej środka kanapki plasterek pomidora, nim decyduje się odpowiedzieć i zdusić potencjalną kłótnię w zalążku.

— Wiem, że obiecałem, ale on zasadzał się na dzieci z Trójki, zresztą zdjęliśmy go bez problemu i nawet nie musiałem absorbować metalu, wystarczył sam węgiel, och, Gwen, weź!

— Co mam wziąć? — syczy dziewczyna i gwałtownym ruchem odstawia kubek; stoliczek chybocze się na krzywych nóżkach. — Mam ci przypomnieć, że ich kwas rozpuszcza tkankę i niemal każdy metal? Czyś ty w ogóle myślał, rzucając się na to bez przygotowania? A Ben, pomyślałeś o nim, przecież…

— Ben jest pełnoprawnym Hydraulikiem, więc czy możesz przestać traktować go jak dziecko? — Dziewczyna zjeża się i odwraca bardziej w jego stronę, przez co kanapa zapada się w jednym rogu.

— Ben nie musi ryzykować życiem bardziej, niż już to robi, _ty_ nie musisz bardziej ryzykować. Żaden z was nie myśli! — rzuca gwałtownie i wstaje z kanapy, która z jękiem wraca do swojego pierwotnego, wyleżanego kształtu. Pochyla się nad Kevinem niczym kat nad grzeszną duszą, co nieźle obrazuje jej obecny stan. — Nie uwięziliście go, a co jeśli poszedłby za wami do baru, gdzie byliście niemal bezbronni?!

— Nie uwięziliśmy, ale _zabiliśmy_, więc nie mogło za nami przyjść — poprawia ją cierpliwie Kevin i zabiera się za następna kanapkę. — Stworzeń niemyślących się nie więzi, ponieważ nie podlegają resocjalizacji.

Dziewczyna prycha w odpowiedzi.

— I oczywiście Zed też nie podlega resocjalizacji, tak? — Kevin zerka na łaszącą się nie tyle do niego, co do trzymanej przez niego kanapki Zed, która merda szaleńczo ogonem, zadowolona z tej odrobiny uwagi.

— Zed to pies — odpowiada krótko i rzuca zwierzakowi resztki chleba, które ta zjada z przyjemnością i oblizuje wymownie pysk. — Ciężko resocjalizować zwierzę. To właścicieli trzeba resocjalizować, zapomniałaś o Zaklinaczu?

— Więc nadszedł czas, żeby zresocjalizować ciebie. Koniec z włóczeniem się po nocach i napadaniem kosmitów, co ty, bawisz się w Iniemamocnego?

— Gwen, to nie tak…

— Oczywiście, że nie tak, bo to się więcej nie powtórzy, zrozumiano? — Kevin patrzy na nią smutnym psim wzrokiem, co zwykle działało i dawało mu trochę pola do manewru, ale tym razem dziewczyna pozostała niewzruszona.

— Tak kochanie — odpowiada potulnie. — Nigdy więcej nie pójdę bez planu plenić robactwo.

_Ani nie dam się ponownie całować twojemu kuzynowi._

Draśnięta warga zapiekła wymownie.

* * *

><p>To nie jest tak, że Kevin nie próbuje dotrzymać słowa. Naprawdę się [i]stara[i], jednak nie może nic poradzić na to, że gdy odsłuchuje przerywaną wiadomość od Tennysona, z której rozumie wyłącznie "plemię", "statek" i "pieprzona Minnesota" rzuca wszystko, bierze wolne na żądanie (szef każe mu tylko przywieźć więcej pancerzy tego cholernego łatajstwa — wciąż nie pogodził się ze śmiercią syna, który zginął w wypadku z udziałem jakiegoś Dziobotopusa) i po wrzuceniu do plecaka kilku ciuchów na zmianę, przykleja do lustra w łazience nabazgraną na szybko karteczkę z wyjaśnieniami dla Gwen, i wychodzi z mieszkania, czując już to specyficzne mrowienie w dole kręgosłupa.

Wsiadając do samochodu wyklepuje jeszcze tylko esemesa do Maxa Tennysona, który niemal natychmiast podaje mu ostatnie zarejestrowane współrzędne położenia pojazdu Rooka, co w pewien sposób bodzie Kevina.

Jeszcze niedawno wystarczyłoby, żeby odwrócił się w stronę tylnych siedzeń, a teraz musiał szukać Bena przez pośredników. Na dodatek trzy stany od niego, w pieprzonej Minnesocie.

Cholera.

* * *

><p>— Dzięki, że przyjechałeś — mówi Ben, gdy po skończonej akcji moszczą się na podniszczonej kanapie w przydrożnym barze, do którego zajrzeli w poszukiwaniu wielbionych przez Tennysona koktajli. — Gdyby nie ty pewnie skończylibyśmy jako pokarm dla rybek.<p>

— Nie ma sprawy — odpowiada Kevin i ukrywa się za filiżanką kawy; wolną dłoń zaciska boleśnie na udzie, próbując nie zaabsorbować metalu od pobliskiego grzejnika i nie przyłożyć Rookowi, który niepomny na jego złe spojrzenie obmacuje lewy bok i ramię Bena, szukając obrażeń po dosyć mocnym uderzeniu w głaz. Tak się skończyło drażnienie wyrośniętego kosmity.

— Co jest? — głos Bena zmusza go do zaprzestania mordowania Rooka wzrokiem i spojrzenia na siedzącego przed nim chłopaka.

— Nic — mówi lakonicznie i widać, że Ben ma ochotę drążyć temat, jednak piskliwy odgłos telefonu Kevina skutecznie mu to uniemożliwia.

Zerka pobieżnie na wyświetlacz i przez chwilę zżera go poczucie winy.

Gwen.

— Dobra, lecę, bo jeszcze mi łeb urwie. — Kilkoma długimi łykami dopija kawę, parząc sobie przy okazji język i wychodzi z baru, żegnany współczującym spojrzeniem Bena, który dobrze wie jak zasadnicza jest jego kuzynka.

Idąc do samochodu stara się nie myśleć o dłoniach Rooka, które zbyt swobodnie czują się na ciele Tennysona.

To nie powinno go interesować.

Błogosławi w duchu, że parking jest częściowo osłonięty i może wyładować swój gniew na niewinnym Camaro.

Nie powinno.

* * *

><p>Po powrocie Gwen nie urywa mu głowy, ale to, co robi można nazwać powolnym łamaniem kręgosłupa. Skazuje go na nieokreślone czasowo koczowanie na przymałej kanapie, która skrzypi i trzeszczy przy każdym ruchu, i wbija mu w plecy kawałek wystającej spod obicia sprężyny.<p>

Jedynym pocieszeniem jest zwinięta w jego nogach Zed, która wita go co ranek szaleńczym podskakiwaniem po żebrach i wibrującym telefonem w pysku - Ben jakimś cudem naciągnął Driba na podkręcenie swojej komórki przy pomocy kosmicznej technologii co zakończyło wieczne problemy z siecią, ale za to zaczęło nieustanne esemesowanie z Kevinem, co ten jeszcze niedawno uznałby za dziwne, i zapewne odpisałby na dwie-trzy wiadomości, nim posłałby chłopaka na drzewo, ale w obecnej sytuacji, gdy Gwen niemal warczała na niego, kiedy próbował się zbliżyć, było to prawdziwym wybawieniem.

W każdym wypadku tej wersji wolał się trzymać. Nawet z lufą przy skroni nie przyznałby się, że niemal co wieczór zdarza mu się przygryzać wargę tam, gdzie jeszcze niedawno był niewielki strupek.

Jednak będzie się smażył w piekle.

— Rozmawiałam wczoraj z babcią — mówi pewnego wieczoru Gwen, gdy Kevin zakopany po uszy w fakturach próbuje ogarnąć zaległe rachunki. Poprawia zsuwające się z nosa okulary, które jakiś czas temu zaczął nosić do czytania, i zerka na Gwen unosząc jedną brew w niemym komunikacie "kontynuuj, prosze, wcale nie jestem zajęty".

Dziewczyna przygryza nerwowo wargę.

— Podjęłam już decyzję. — Kevin nie wygląda, jakby rozumiał o co chodzi, dlatego dodaje po chwili:

— Polecę szkolić się na Anodynę. — Kevin z wrażenia upuszcza trzymany w dłoni ołówek.

— Ale… że jak to na Anodynę? — udaje mu się wykrztusić.

Gwen podchodzi do kanapy, odsuwa z niej kupkę faktur i łapy polegującej Zed i przysiada na jej krańcu.

— I tak zbyt długo to odkładałam — mówi, jakby próbując się usprawiedliwić. — A teraz po prostu wydaje mi się to najlepszym _wyjściem_ — akcentuje ostatnie słowo, co uświadamia Kevinowi, że ona wie. Kurwa, to było do przewidzenia - zawsze była piekielnie inteligenta i głównie to go do niej przyciągnęło.

— Kiedy chcecie odlecieć?

— Za kilka dni, może tydzień — odpowiada Gwen i wstaje z kanapy, kończąc tym samym wątek. — To były dobre dwa lata — mówi po chwili i pochyla się, żeby pocałować Kevina w czoło. — Naprawdę dobre.

Kevin odprowadza ją wzrokiem, gdy zmierza do maleńkiej sypialni, którą zaanektowała na własność już kilka miesięcy temu.

_Ma rację_, myśli, _były_.

Po chwili wahania sięga po telefon i wysyła z niego krótką wiadomość.

Nie zdąża nawet odłożyć go na miejsce, gdy ten wibruje mu w dłoni sygnalizując przyjście nowego esemesa.

**Benji: **19:26

_Norfolk Massachusetts. Rook juz popsul jedno gniazdo pospiesz sie bo nic nie zostanie_


End file.
